


The Clandestine Omega

by BlueHoodoo, r_u_havingkartrouble



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), On Hiatus, Possibly discontinued, Rutting, Same-Sex Marriage, Tea, Uncle Kenny - Freeform, some world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoodoo/pseuds/BlueHoodoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_u_havingkartrouble/pseuds/r_u_havingkartrouble
Summary: Erwin and Kenny are business associates in the tea industry. In a time, when distinguished individuals such as Erwin have a reputation to uphold in society, Kenny leads the Alpha to believe he needs to settle down. Hence, he proposes that Erwin marries his nephew, Levi, a Beta. Known for their dependable practicality, Levi is to serve as Erwin’s husband and oversee the upkeep of his estate. What Erwin fails to realize is that Kenny is a lot more than just a fair-weather friend, he’s keeping a secret. Levi isn't just Kenny's nephew; he is an Omega pretending to be a Beta.





	1. Marriage is a Private Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first fanfic, co-authored by the beautiful and talented Bluehoodoo. The two of us met on Omegle nearly 2 years ago and this was our very first roleplay through email. At some point, during our many rp prompts, we decided that this rp should become a fanfic. It took a few months for us (especially me) to gain the confidence to write this.
> 
> I dedicate our story; to Naz. We did it <3

It was a bright, warm day in April when the church bells were chiming ceremoniously in the lush green countryside of Stohess. Inside, the Alpha, Erwin Smith stood tall at the front of the altar where he waited for his soon-to-be mate, who was currently behind the thick wooden church doors waiting to make his appearance. However, Erwin's posed and calm demeanour didn’t betray his uneasiness waiting at the altar today. As far as he knew, his potential mate was from the Ackerman family. Kenny, an old family business associate, had mentioned that his nephew was an unwed Beta and that the status alone would befit a strong alpha such as him.

The quaint little church had been filled with murmur as Erwin shifted slightly on the spot periodically, his striking blue eyes flitting between the audience and to the long, drawn-out aisle in front of him. His heart thrummed like a hummingbird in his chest as his eyes began to glaze over to reassure himself. He wore a tight-fitting frock coat with a royal blue notched colour vest adorned with gold buttons. White calf high length spats and polished shoes, the top pocket carried a white Azalea flower to accent it. 

Erwin's family business had spent many years exporting fine teas from China and rumour had it that they would receive honours from the Queen herself to up market the family name into nobility. That was when Kenny Ackerman had advised Erwin that it would be ideal for business to get married to present a holistic image of himself within the community and tea business. Erwin, being a busy and practical man had agreed to the arrangement rather diplomatically. It was of no consequence to him, if he could have lived his life out as a bachelor, the Alpha would have been equally content with as much. 

Finally, his eyes swiftly darted from the glass-stained windows to the end of the aisle when the organ hummed to life and began to play a startling tune. The audience turned their heads and rose from their seats when the heavy wooden doors opened to where his spouse’s presence was announced at the end of the hall. He took the opportunity to let out the sigh he had been holding it in, he got lost in the melody seconds before fixing his posture to receive the arrival. This was it, his new life as a businessman and husband was about to begin.

~*~

Levi watched dully as his uncle frantically adjusted Levi’s bow tie yet again. His cheeks flushed with the orders he snapped out at the wait staff and the scolding he drilled into the youth's head. Holding back an eye roll, he let his hands fix his suit up as he stared at the ceiling. He wished this day would either end or rather never have begun. Looking back at his Uncle, their height wasn’t the only thing that differentiated between; the only similarities between them were some vague familiar features and their facial expression. Fortunately, Levi had his mother's eyes and narrow features that he could only recall from the stories his uncle told him. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to put a stop to this circus but he was swiftly interrupted.

"Now don't you start, Levi Ackerman," Kenny reprimanded, making Levi snap his mouth shut instantly and grimace; hating that his uncle knew exactly what he wanted to say. "You're going to walk down that aisle. Marry that wealthy man, give your kind uncle some money and you will never once mention your real trait," he murmured, all in one breath except for the last part. That much he had whispered. Levi flinched at the mention of being an Omega and understood what it would do to his family if it came out that he was an Omega and not a Beta. Closing his eyes, Levi felt light-headed and sick with thought. At that moment his aunt walked into the room and reminded them that the ceremony was about to begin.

Levi took a long deep breath before opening his eyes and giving his guardians a sardonic smile. He knew that Kenny would make him go ahead with the ceremony, ensuring that his nephew walked down the aisle instead of skipping town like he’d wanted. His aunt grimaced at him as he strode to the door, knowing that since he had come to their home she despised him for being the pathetic Omega that he was. Maybe that was the only reason Levi felt agreeable about this whole affair, anything to get away from his guardian’s clutches once and for all. 

Looking over his shoulder at his aunt and uncle, he glanced at his uncle who hurriedly signalled for the wait staff to open the door and practically pushed Levi out into the corridor. The raven froze at the sight of the crowded room, not one of them he had recognized or even knew- especially the groom; the one he would be expected to spend the rest of his life with. His stomach tied in knots at the idea and he began to take his first step down the aisle. It took a moment for his legs to move, but his footsteps began to walk with the tempo of the organ playing and finally when he felt comfortable enough to look up from his feet, he gazed to the altar where his groom would be.

His pulse fluttered at the sight of the blonde-haired man, standing proudly and rather tall, waiting at the top of the few steps leading up the altar. He was taller than Levi and even Kenny himself! Erwin Smith was the epiphany of what an Alpha should look like and he would be lying if he said that his husband-to-be was anything that resembled what he’d imagined. His strong physique, chiselled face, golden hair and blue eyes accented with thick eyebrows were ideal, but it was the cool aura that came off of him that made Levi feel uneasy. The way he scrutinized Levi high up from the top of the altar that nearly had the Omega's feet stall, but it was too late as he had arrived on the bottom step at the altar - far too late to go back.


	2. Heartfelt Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We want to thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, and support. We appreciate knowing how many of you are anxiously awaiting. With this chapter, we hope to provide a chapter for you every week but I know my partner and I will be busy for the next few months, so please be patient with us. 
> 
> Here is our next chapter, it was rather hard to write this one and figure the best place to end it at. We hope you all enjoy it :)

Levi felt his throat tighten and close over as he carefully walked up the few stairs that led to the altar where Erwin and the priest were standing. With each step, his hands grew clammy and his mouth began to dry up, making it hard to process his thoughts as well as his emotions. It wasn't every day one lied about their personal trait and handed off to a tall, golden stranger... yet here they both were. 

When finally ascended the last step, he looked up at the Alpha male and reminded his inner Omega that it was supposed to be okay to look an Alpha in the eye. That would take some getting used to. An Omega could never look an Alpha or even Beta directly in the eyes without being reprimanded. 

Erwin offered a smile and in return, Levi offered a tense nod as the music proceeded to slowly die down. Dressed in a traditional long white gown that fell to his ankles with a clerical collar and a black scarf that hang over his shoulders, the priest took Erwin and Levi's focused attention as confirmation to begin the ceremony. 

It began with a few profound words to capture the room, but overall the sermon progressed into a long and dull affair. Levi's focus bore into the stained glass windows behind the priest when he felt the Alpha's eyes flickered back and forth on him every few seconds during the span of the service. 

Levi swallowed mutely and endeavored from trying to break out into a sweat. What in the hell was he looking at? Eventually, Levi's eyes flitted curiously up at Erwin at some point during the ceremony and found Erwin's staring right back. Panicked now, he quickly averted his gaze back to the priest and paid attention to the rest of the service. 

Levi held back an eye roll, knowing this marriage would be a sham. Everyone gathered at the church knew love and wisdom were far from this marriage. Money and power were the necessary building stones to the ceremony, putting in place business instead of love. It was an unrequited feeling, Levi thought mildly as he dared to peer back up at the Alpha when their vows began to be read out to them. 

"Wilt thou have this Beta to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," Erwin said almost automatically, making Levi's heart race to the sound of the man's booming voice. It was nothing he had pictured it to be and yet he liked the sound of it; large, strong, loud and boisterous. 

The priest turned his attention to Levi and presented him with the same question. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his Uncle and Aunt grimacing, knowing where his thoughts were going.  
There was no room for denial and he knew the last thing he wanted was to go back to the Ackerman household. He held back a grimace as he finally faced the priest and then glanced at Erwin before saying his life-altering words. 

"I-I... do," he stammered and silenced echoed throughout the church for a matter of time. 

All his life, Levi always knew what he wanted and always asked for it, but for the first time, he wasn't sure he wanted this marriage. He definitely didn't want to go back and live with his Aunt and Uncle and in return, he was getting something from Erwin; freedom.

"The rings," the priest motioned to Erwin whom opened the lapel of his suit jacket and retrieved a black leather box. 

It snapped open and Levi caught sight of the two gold bands that nestled in a bed of black velvet. For a moment he wondered if Erwin had picked them out himself or simply had someone hired to do it. He might have felt touched to have something bought from the man himself with Levi in mind, but of course, the raven would have mentally denied it…

Levi offered his hand, there was no time for shaking as everyone watched, waiting for one of them to back out now. Erwin moved to hold Levi's clammy hand as he slid the gold ring on the ring finger till it was nestled in place.

Levi hesitated to look at his hand before matching the gesture himself. As soon as the ring was placed it was like a key sliding into a lock and Levi was faced with the impending reality that he was an owned Omega. The Alpha ceremoniously turned back to the priest without letting go of Levi's hand and awaited approval.

"I now pronounce this couple lawfully wedded mates. You may now kiss the groom," he boasted. 

Freezing inwardly, Levi almost wanted to beg the both of them to take it all back. He shifted nervously on the spot, knowing he was going to flop this all up when Erwin surprisingly gently tugged his hand to face him. Their eyes met once again and Levi was struck by the calm feeling rushing through him. 

He waited until Erwin was closer, matching their height, a team effort as he leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together in a kiss; eventually sealing their marriage. 

The moment their lips touched, he felt a warmth rush down to his toes and back up to his hairline. He couldn't help himself from prolonging the kiss, his lips briefly moving against the other's lips and enjoying the pristine moment together as a married couple. 

It was as if the two were in love and could actually be happy. The blood rushed to his ears and he couldn't hear the sound of people standing up and cheering echoing throughout the church. Deeply, Levi enjoyed the kiss and showed it through the control he had over it. This was his first kiss, and this would be the last man he would kiss, maybe even the only kiss the two shared. 

When their lips eventually pulled away he flashed the Alpha with a rather smug smirk when finding the stunned look plastered on his face. This marriage might be interesting after all… Levi thought before focusing on the throngs of people waiting to greet the newlyweds.

Levi turned from Erwin and faced the crowd. His arm was linked with the blonde's, showing their newly placed gold bands on their fingers as they slowly made their way down the aisle. The couple descended before their guests smiling as if they were truly happy and in love. Nameless faces beamed back at them, clapped and even proudly slapped Erwin on the back as they walked past; buying into the illusion conjured up by the Smith and Ackerman household.

Never once would Levi need to meet his Aunt and Uncle's condoning gaze again. If he had, he knew exactly what look they would give him and what reminders needed to be placed on him. Levi refused to think about business or the Ackerman's anymore, he was married to a rather attractive Alpha. For the next couple of hours, he would enjoy the reception and forget the time that would follow. He was a Smith now after all. 

Outside, Levi formed a small smile as the flower petals fluttered around them, pink and white blurring his vision and surrounding Erwin and Levi in a dome of tranquillity and fake happiness. He peered up at Erwin through the petals, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life. You only got married once and needed to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. Perhaps in time Erwin would find out about his secret, but for today it would be their wedding day.


	3. To the Bride and Groom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I've made it my mission to post a chapter at least every Wednesday if not earlier because I know how much waiting for a fic to update can be. Due to some circumstances though, there may be a delay in updates. Not by long and I know we will try our best but Naz has a busy schedule and so do I. I can't do this without her. So we will try not to delay this fic by long. Anyways, life can be hectic but we will do our utmost best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. 
> 
> A few of your questions may be answered, but with your questions being answered more will surely rise up. We enjoy your comments so please keep them coming as well as Kudos.
> 
> Thank you for everyone's support especially Naz's.
> 
> For now, please enjoy this early chapter.
> 
> Read on :)

Erwin and Levi stopped outside of the carriage elegantly designed in black, with two pristine white horses ready to pull them back to the estate. Erwin lifted his hand and silently signaled to Eren, the chauffeur, to open the carriage door for them. The brunette opened the carriage door for the newly married couple and without asking, Erwin took Levi's much smaller hand in his larger one; noting the contrast in size. He used their connected hands to heft Levi up into the open carriage door frame, ignoring the jolt in his chest at the skin to skin contact. Erwin chalked it up as nothing more than surprised at how small Levi's hand was for being a Beta. Erwin stared after Levi a little more after that as he settled inside. 

"Are you coming or not?" Levi snapped Erwin back to attention and climbed in after him, feeling the compartment shift on its wooden wheels under his more prominent weight. Erwin couldn't help spotting Kenny and his wife whispering madly between them from what Erwin could tell. It piqued his interest as turned in his seat to see if he could spy more of the brief scene, but the carriage pulled further away. He took the space next to Levi and waited for the driver to close the door. He made sure the two were not touching, putting a few inches of space between their legs. 

He lifted the heel of his hand and tapped on the roof of the carriage, once they were both safely seated. In a matter of seconds after the signal, the carriage took off with a loud crack of the whip, followed by the dispersing faces of their guests as the slowly faded into the background behind them. 

The sound of hooves and carriage rattling across the gravel road echoed throughout the carriage, momentarily distracting Erwin from any conversation with Levi. Erwin wondered what his father would think of him if he were still alive. He was on the verge of making the family name a success and expanding the business by merging shares with the notorious Ackerman lineage. What would his father think of his new son-in-law as well, would he have agreed to the arranged marriage and approved of Levi, Erwin thought to himself, taking sneaking glances at the Beta in question.

"Did Kenny bother to deliver my belongings?" Levi broke the silence, again, pulling Erwin from his deep thoughts. 

"I've had your things sent upstairs to your room under the housekeeper's discretion," Erwin rested back into his seat and gazed outside the carriage window, watching at the greenery flashed past the window as they rode on.

"I already know that this is a beneficial marriage and that your family will profit from the dowry, but I want you to feel comfortable in my home, Levi. I'll do my best to take care of you," he promised as he looked at Levi before looking back out the window and saw the manor peaking over the horizon. "All I ask is that you tend to the house, make yourself presentable at my side during events and keep out of gossip papers," Erwin admitted, wanting their marriage to be open for discussion and compromises.  
"Thank you. I promise to stay out of your way; you won't even know I'm around," Levi murmured dryly. 

Erwin laughed through his nose to ease up some his pent-up tension, which had Levi glancing at Erwin with his thin black brows furrowed. Erwin noticed the look and pressed his lips together into an apologetic smile. He knew with the size of his estate, it wouldn't be hard for Levi to stay out of his way, though he didn't appreciate the idea of not seeing Levi around.

He took the opportunity to observe Levi's unusual profile. It was with a great amount of relief that his husband looked nothing like Kenny Ackerman, he thought again. Levi was petite for a Beta and carried a smaller frame. His shoulders and chest were broad while his waist was thin, accented by the white briefs that seemed to fit him just right. He was almost feminine looking with almond-shaped eyes to accent his narrow features, surrounded by midnight black hair. His square jaw and confident posture were the only features that sold Erwin that Kenny and Levi were related. It appeared he must have inherited most of the genetics from his mother and father. 

Erwin stared back at Levi with an unreadable expression, inching over he tried to satisfy his curiosity as he leaned his nose in to smell, his instincts still told him to smell Levi's essence which was absurd- Levi was a Beta. 

 

~*~

Turning towards the blonde, Levi froze at how close the Alpha was and he completely forgot about his secret. Instead, he got lost in Erwin's eyes and the Alpha scent until the doors were opened by the driver. Jumping apart as if the two had been caught in an embarrassing position, he watched Erwin's eyes widen. The larger Alpha, stood as much as he could in the carriage, before climbing down and fixing his dark jacket; straightening the wrinkled material.

Shit. The ceremony took longer than he'd anticipated; he needed to take his afternoon suppressants. His cheeks flushed at what might have happened if the door hadn't opened. Levi quickly followed Erwin's suit and climbed down from the carriage as well. Levi quickly linked their arms together before following Erwin into his new home. His eyes roamed every inch of the new place as they walked the long, dark empty halls. A part of him wanted to ask Erwin about certain pieces of art, memorabilia from the army and even the furniture but he kept his mouth shut. He needed to find an opportunity to take his pills. 

They followed one of Erwin's staff to a large ballroom where tables were set and even floor space with a live orchestra for dancing as well as a dance floor for said dancing. Levi shouldn't have been surprised by the rather large turnout at the reception. It wasn't every day an Ackerman and Smith tied a knot and combined their businesses. He glanced up at his-the Alpha for some kind of reaction. "I guess we're stuck with each other for a bit longer..." he muttered sourly as the room erupted into applause. 

Erwin simply retorted the remark with a smirk before leading them across the large ballroom over to the head table where it was designated for Levi and Erwin to sit at. Levi didn't bat an eyelash when Erwin pulled a chair out for him and silently indicated for the Omega to sit. Levi smiled politely before sitting down and waited for Erwin to sit beside him at the very head of the table. They sat side by side at the end of the long dining table while the champagne was popped and guests made a toast to the newlyweds. When it was his uncle's turn to make a toast, Levi grabbed a glass of champagne and tried to down as much as he could without embarrassing himself. He couldn't stand to hear how much his uncle loved the two of them together and how happy they would be. It was all a lie. He barely heard half of the speech, tuning it out the best he could. While his Aunt sat beside Kenny and smiled as if she were happy for him.

Afterwards, it was down to business while gifts and spoils were thrust onto Levi. The guests dropped by to give a few word of congratulations and gifts for the bride to receive while Erwin sat beside and introduced each guest to Levi before thanking them. As each guest delivered a gift, they would take their leave from the couple's side and join the music as the drinks started to kick in and move onto to dance in the hall. 

As the guests dispersed a mousey girl came up to him, dressed in a white gown and tugged at Levi's sleeve, silently. She took out a needle and thread and began to sew flowers on his sleeve. Levi could only allow it as it was typically traditional for the flower girl to do so. He watched her intently and at first, she was shy, but then she began to talk away about various moments in her life but more specifically about the day that was playing out. As soon as the flowers were decorating his sleeve, the little girl hugged him and Levi hugged her back.

"You are the most beautiful bride in the world," the little girl exaggerated with her arms excitedly causing even Levi to flush red to the compliment.

"I hope I have a little one just like you..." he whispered back into her ear and immediately froze at what he had just said. He dared to glance up at Erwin who (to his relief) was much too busy talking to the guests beside him. Nobody could know about him having children and he shouldn't have been even mentioning it to this child or in public. But the child never even blinked; instead, she kissed him on the cheek and skipped back to her mother who was waiting for her at the other end of the table. The little girl's white dress swished around her as she walked briskly over to her mother, smiles and all.

Levi's distraction from the flower girl was pulled back when one of the wait staff appeared at Erwin's side and leaned in to whisper something into his ear. He nodded, flattening the front of his suit before excusing himself from the table. Levi's smile faltered from his encounter with the flower girl as he watched Erwin's happy demeanor dissipate and a more business-like attitude came up front. Erwin strode over to where a young man with short dirty blonde hair and notepad in hand stood, waiting for him.

"Jean Kirschtein," the Beta male reached out to shake his hand, "Congratulations on the merge, Commander. Might I add a beautiful wedding too…" the reported began to scribble notes on his notepad. 

Army? Levi blinked, surprised; it went to show how little he knew about his husband as he sat back in his chair to eavesdrop carefully on the conversation that was taking place a few feet from him.

"Thank you, although I ask that you don't call me that. I don't go by that title anymore…" 

"Of course, you've been busy indeed. Now that the sovereign has officially granted you the land, you're essentially a baron now… But tell me, when did you get back from India?" Jean continued as if not noticing the grave look on Erwin's face, as Levi seemed to have noticed quite quickly.

"A little over a month ago," Erwin provided mildly, eyeing a Champaign flute on a waiters tray before swiping it for himself. 

"You must be ecstatic to be a part of the East India Company now."

"Yes, I owe a lot to the Ackerman's for that. I kept in close correspondence with Kenny while I established the supply in Bengal." 

"I bet there's a fascinating story there," he pressed.

"It was my father who proposed the idea to cultivate more tea in India. The Ackerman's had initially been working the route from China and when Kenny took over he advised my father on importing. . . He's been taking care of things this end while I was away."

"It is excellent tea, Sir." There was a short pause while Erwin sipped his drink.

"We pay our workers a fair wage, it certainly makes the difference."

"The risk of silver shortages was dire indeed what with friction in China," he tried to bait conversationally. 

"But not direr than being without tea!" a young bald head man grinned as he slapped Jean on the back. 

Erwin knew that it was inevitable that the delicate matter between the two nations would eventually be brought up and Erwin would have needed to brush it aside to save the company's image.

"Truly, it's a wonderful tea," the reporter flinched momentarily at the rough contact to his back before returning back to his interview, "What do the Ackerman's plan to do with the merge?" 

Erwin chuckled modestly and took to looking in Levi's direction. Levi's heart froze in his chest at being caught eavesdropping on his husband's conversation as well as something that had nothing to do with him. "Why not ask the man himself…" Erwin invited Levi to join them, who darting his eyes between the two men before excusing himself from the last few guests at the table. He carefully strode the short distance to Erwin and Jean and stood at Erwin's side. He knew of his Uncle's business having found immense interest in the business, but not being allowed to have any part in it. 

"Expansion. We want to buy more ships to build the gaps for colonial trade," Levi said confidently, noting the look of interest on Jean's face and Erwin's look of approval.

"Silk, jute, cotton and rice," Erwin added, without taking his gaze off Levi. 

"I see, that's brilliant," he piped in as he quickly scribbled all of this down while Erwin continued. 

"I'll be overseeing the supply and manage our investors. Levi and Kenny will continue to oversee our shipments and distributors."

"Your uncle is certainly… an interesting fellow," the journalist shot a glance in Kenny's direction with some discomfort. "Tell me, how does your family manage to get the supplies across at such a high success rate?"

"Husband, is the photographer not waiting for us?" Levi feigned, finding a reasonable excuse to leave the interview. He lifted his chin to look up at Erwin. A trace of a smirk could be found resting on the corner of the blonde's lips as he played along seamlessly, Levi returning his own smirk as the two had a shared secret. 

"I'm afraid we'll have to cut this interview short, it is a busy day for us. We only get married once," Erwin turned to the man confidently.

"Of course, thank you for your time," Jean gave a small head bow before closing his notebook and leaving the married couple to their festivities. 

Erwin smiled politely and led Levi away, linking their arms back together. 

"Impressive," Levi could hear Erwin chortle next to his ear.

"I know better than to brag about Kenny's cut-throat reputation to the papers," Levi muttered with an air of disdain. 

~*~

"It's a marriage of convenience," Mr. Reiss declared passionately to a group of men surrounding him. "The prospect of a woman or Omega inheriting is utterly absurd and can account for many inconveniences," he continued to make his towards an Alpha speaking with his spouse. 

The Omega wore a dark embroidered collar that plumed around his neck for the event, always needing to remain modest about displaying their bonding bite in public. "-I mean, what it says about an Alpha of our stature that marries an Omega!" 

A few Alphas murmured a few words of agreement as Reiss sneered at the unaware couple strolling past; the Omega was currently chirping something into his mate's ear giddily. 

"But they do look happy," Erwin paused to point out. 

The nobleman rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Eld has to spend more time lying horizontally than he does on investing in his shares. They're sickly creatures, only driven by their desire to mate in tireless weekly cycles. Rather distracting to a working-class man. They belong in the brothels if you ask me."

Levi nearly choked and spat back in his drink.

"I can agree with Kenny for once. It was far more advantageous to marry a Beta." 

"Excuse me," Levi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed Erwin out of the way, regrettably overhearing the last of Reiss' unwanted opinion. 

"Take my advice, Smith. Omegas are only worth harbouring our bastard children."

~*~

Levi growled as he pulled his face from the bathroom sink after dousing his face in the water to cool down. Nobel pigs, he gritted his teeth as he grabbed a hand towel to dry his face with. He let out a sigh and put the towel down to take in his reflection. His dark eyes, hair and pale complexion reflected back at him. His reflection didn't scream Omega, but he knew what he was and he knew far before he presented as one.

All his life he had been treated as nothing more as a weak and insignificant person who had nothing to offer but be a mule in his uncle's grand scheme of things. It took all his strength just then not to punch the guest in the gut for talking ill of him and his people. He hated when his uncle used to tell the driver to drive past the Omega district of the city. A lecture was always followed along with that ride, reminding Levi of his place. 

Would Erwin really disregard him?

Levi snatched the unlabelled bottle of suppressants from his breast pocket where he had been keeping them and chewed the tablet angrily despite its bitter taste. He waited in the guest bathroom until his breathing calmed down and he could feel the colour back in his cheeks before emerging from the bathroom and back into the hall. He watched countless couples join up on the dance floor and his eyes began to wander in search of the familiar Alpha.

He eventually found the blonde and it was as if the other man had been searching for him as well. The tall man froze in the middle of the large ballroom as their eyes met from the distance between them. For a moment, Levi wondered if Erwin could tell what was bothering Levi but the raven had to dismiss those thoughts. Levi pushed his worries away and made his way to the Alpha crossing the space between them. When he was about a few feet away, he stopped in front of him and held his hand out.

"Levi, I was looking for you. What-"

"Care to dance with me?" He asked seriously, needing a distraction from his thoughts and hopefully dance the alcohol off. This would be their first dance together as a married couple and Levi needed this moment, this night.

"… Of course," Erwin took a moment to recover from his shock before a smile bloomed over his face. He accepted Levi's hand gracefully as he led them onto the floor. Levi was surprised when Erwin agreed to his proposal and instantly took his hand before leading him on the dance floor. He watched Erwin with wonder as he never once walked ahead of Levi but instead, by his side. Who was this man? He thought, having never met an Alpha like him before.

A lively tune picked up from the piano followed by a deep hum from the violin player as people stepped aside for the couples dance. They strode together to the middle of the dance floor and for once that day, Levi ignored all of the people surrounding him. He focused on the man at his side. Stopping in the middle of the dance floor, he placed one hand on Erwin's shoulder and the other in his hand; connecting their bodies as one.

He took a small step back and waited for Levi to follow through onto the routine alongside the elegant tune. It was at this point he had actually found himself enjoying himself as he focused on Erwin in front of him. As soon as the music harmonized, Erwin led the way across the dance floor and Levi kept up with the music and with Erwin. He began to smile as the tune continued escalated and the two danced across the dance floor, never once missing a step and remaining within the tempo. It was almost as if they had been together and dancing like this for years.

He was grateful that his uncle taught him how to dance at a young age; he had never thought he would need it for a moment like this. Following Erwin around the dance floor, he caught sight of his smile reflected on Erwin's face as well. It felt like they were in their own little world on the dance floor and Levi had no worries, he just focused on Erwin and their dancing.  
When the music started to come to a close Levi found himself a bit disappointed by the prospect. He might not have an excuse to dance like this with Erwin for a long time to come. 

They came to a halt and Erwin gently tilted Levi's body back, smiling down at him all the while Levi felt his pulse fluttering, much like earlier in the chapel and the carriage. Levi's breath caught in his throat as the dance ended and Erwin dipped him back. 

His grin widened and all he could was stare into those eyes he was gradually familiarizing himself with. They were brought out of their moment when the clapping echoed throughout the hall and he was placed back on his feet. The gentle clap of the audience brought him back to reality as he lifted Levi back onto his feet. 

"Thank you," he mouthed, lifting his wrist to place a chaste kiss on the back of Levi's hand.  
Levi bowed in return. His hand tingled where Erwin's lips touched his skin and he gasped at the feeling, he would never have thought any Alpha could invoke such a feeling from him. 

"It looks like you won't have to put up with me much longer," he whispered while guests around them slowly began dispersing and returned home after an evening of indulging in too much food and drink. Levi felt his disappointment thicken as he knew their happy bubble would pop soon and reality would set in.


	4. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all the kudos and comments!

"I'm going to need help unwrapping all those presents. I hope you don't expect me to do all that by myself," the raven-haired quickly stated, while the two lingered at the front door seeing guests out. Since the dance, Levi had found himself hovering around Erwin, hoping to give himself another reason for the two to be near each other for a little longer. He didn't know why; they weren't mated after all. There was this silent pull that Levi felt in his chest towards Erwin and he couldn’t even begin to describe it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a large thump against his leg that nearly knocked him over and when he looked down, he noticed it was the flower girl from earlier. He smiled tenderly at the sight of her and bent down till he was levelled with her. 

"Ello, darling, are you going home too?" He asked her and received a small nod followed along by a rather large yawn that took over the petite mouth on the little one. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead and gave her one last hug, before returning his attention back to Erwin. 

"Thank you for coming, Nile and Marie," Erwin nodded before turning his gaze to their little girl. "Sleep tight, Agatha," he smiled after she removed herself from Levi’s leg and instead, glued herself to Erwin's leg, hugging it tightly.

Levi’s heart warmed as Erwin fondly ruffled his fingers through her long curly brown hair. The prospect of seeing Erwin being a father made Levi keen at the mere thought of the two having children. He put down his maternal thoughts to the fact he’d just been married to an Alpha that he was quickly warming up to. He wanted nothing more than to please his new husband and extend their new family. 

"She's a sweetheart... I can tell she likes you," Erwin remarked as a tired Agatha was picked up by the man known as Nile and instantly, she snuggled into her father’s chest. Her eyes immediately shutting as she was carried away from the newly married spouses. "I suppose now that we're married you would be her godparent too," he explained while the doors shut behind them.

Levi had to push the thought of children out of his head, knowing he was imagining another life with a man who had feelings towards him.

“Like I said-”

"It seems you will require my help," Erwin grinned sheepishly when regarding the tall pile of gifts and loosened the tie around his neck. "I was listening. Let’s take them into the living room," he added, picking up a few of their much larger gifts and taking them out of the ballroom and leading his husband down the hall. 

Levi grabbed a few gifts as well and followed behind the Alpha until they arrived in a large sitting room with a fireplace with a long fur rug in front of it. He set the presents on a nearby table and shrugged off his petticoat and bow tie. He set the clothing pieces on a small lounge chair, neatly folding them to avoid any major creases. There were leftover cake and champagne for them to nibble on while they saw to the gifts, which sat neatly beside the presents that were waiting to be opened courtesy of the members of staff that were part of the Smith Estate. 

The Omega made a spot for himself on the fur rug, feeling the warm material from sitting so close to the fire through his trousers. His fingers raked through the tendrils and his eyes watched his long fingers run through the fur of the rug. He had never felt a fur rug in all his life and here he was sitting on one in his new home. Kenny saw no point in having a fur rug in his home, as they were nothing more than a waste of money and for appearances only. He was lost in thought about his uncle that he had to remind himself that this was his new home now. 

"I might get lost here, I'm going to have to ask the wait staff to show me around," he told him, not knowing the direction they came to get here while Erwin hung his coat over the sofa chair and sat down next to Levi. His new home was large and he needed to learn his way around to avoid relying on the wait staff and Erwin.

"I remember getting lost around here as a child," Erwin smiled nostalgically as he picked up one of the many boxes to unwrap. "I can show you around after breakfast tomorrow morning if you’d like.”

The raven sat on his knees and picked one of the many boxes, bringing it to his lap. He sat down with it and stared at the delicate paper. It had been a long time since he opened a gift with paper covering it. Kenny often forgot his birthday or roughly thrust something into his hand. Levi never imagined himself to be sitting here with his arranged husband, sorting through gifts and commenting on them together. 

Levi smiled more to himself it seemed. 

"I'd like that.”

~*~

While the hour was growing late Levi was still picking through towels, matching bowls and even custom made robes that matched each other. Erwin shared a smile at the latter, watching Levi’s hands tracing over the material and the fine lettering of Mr and Mr Smith that was neatly etched into the base of the neck of the robes in a scarlet red colouring. 

He looked down to find a set of custom-made silverware in his hands and put it to one side. The next box he opened was a turquoise tea set with gold rimming. He looked over at Levi to show him before putting it down with the rest of the gifts. The opened gifts pile was growing larger while the unopened gifts pile was beginning to dissipate with time. When he finally opened a box of Egyptian cotton sheets did he bite his lip pensively before picking up the knife from their new silverware set. 

"There’s one more matter that needs taking care of," Erwin murmured, picking up the sheet and unfolding it haphazardly. He pressed the knife to the inside of his hand and dragged it across his skin allowing the blood to stain the fabric. Levi appeared to swallow past a lump in his throat as he watched the blood drip onto their new sheets. 

Wordlessly, the other man took the knife from Erwin's hand and set it aside before taking Erwin's injured hand. He pressed one of the new towels to Erwin's hand and applied pressure, watching as the white material began to turn dark red from the blood. He cradled Erwin's hand in his lap and placed his hand over top, holding the towel in place, putting pressure on the injury as was required. 

"If you think its best I can stay in your room tonight," Levi whispered, perhaps in fear of others finding out their marriage wasn't consummated. 

He glanced up, meeting with Levi's eyes that were filled with concern and that somehow made Erwin's heart sink. Betas were useful for their practicality and that was the reason he had to marry one. Although, there was something gentle in Levi's nature that he didn't recognize in any Beta he had met.

"I’m sorry, Levi. I should have done this later. Look, it's not too deep," he said, brushing their fingers together when he took his hand back, so he could wrap the hand towel around it. Levi’s brows furrowed as he knotted the two ends of the towel together to keep the hand-towel firmly secured around his hand to prevent it from slipping.

"Thank you," he chuckled, wishing Levi would stop making that face already and moved over to tuck the sheet out of sight. He reached for the table, cutting Levi a piece of cake and laid it over the plate delicately before handing it over to him. 

Levi took the plate and hesitated for a second, he moved his body over until he was sitting side by side with Erwin with their legs touching. It was as if their close proximity was a form of comfort for the Beta, but Erwin knew better than to openly ask. Instead, he enjoyed the comfort in that small touch.

"Take a break," he said, licking the vanilla frosting from his finger. "There's still a lot to get through-" he added, picking another one up and tearing away at the wrapping. He didn't want to worry Levi about trivial things he thought as he picked out the pocket watch and clicking it open to inspect the picture inside. 

"Did Kenny have your portrait done?" He asked while Levi slid his fork through the cake and brought it to his mouth to nibble on. He looked back at Erwin who turned away to inspect the picture again. 

"That was my father's," Levi murmured and looked at the portrait found in the pocket watch. Levi glanced at Erwin, before looking down at the pocket watch. "It's supposed to go to whoever I married. I haven't seen it in years, just take good care of it," he shrugged and he offered some of his cake to the other man.

"Of course I will," Erwin promised and clicked it shut. He used Levi’s silent offering of cake as a distraction, leaning in a taking a bite of cake from the same fork that Levi had been eating from. 

"The portrait pales in comparison to you," Erwin let slip out but in reality, he had been thinking that in the back of his mind all day. He had seen his picture several months ago when Kenny first laid the proposition on the table. 

"…Thanks, I guess," Levi mumbled, slowly eating the cake in a silent manner while Erwin slipped the pocket watch in his breast pocket. 

He unwrapped the hand towel once he felt the bleeding had stopped and thrown it into the fire. The flames consumed the towel and disintegrated in mere seconds. 

"Is there anymore left to be opened?"

"Leave it for tomorrow," Levi shook his head, feeling exhausted. Erwin resisted a smile as he watched how heavy Levi’s eyes began to look, knowing the two of them had a long busy day.

He watched their new towel sizzle in the fire, disguising their evidence before he helped his new husband up. He stood up from the fur rug and held his hand out for Levi take; he noticed the difference of their hands as Levi’s hand slipped in his. 

He hefted Levi to his feet until the man was steadily in front of him. His hand stayed connected with Levi’s much longer than was necessary before he pulled on the hand and made his way out of the room. He stopped outside the hall and glanced back and forth until he eventually looked over his shoulder at Levi. 

"Mind leading the way, Mr Smith?" 

"Come then," the Alpha’s lip quirked upwardly, picking up a candlestick holder to their left to assist in lighting their way down the long, dark halls. He could do this with his eyes closed of course but Levi would need some more time and patience.

"It's not as bad as you think... The ground and first floor are mostly for display when we have guests over," he explained once they the stairs and began to take them up to the first level, the carpeted corridor stretched on where he could see numerous closed doors. 

Levi followed behind Erwin; keeping their hands linked together as they walked through the halls. The sounds of their footsteps echoed in the empty hallways as the two walked together down the hall. The candlelight only showed the faint outlines of its decor, the artwork, sculptures and dark polished furniture. 

He glanced at the furnishing casually, trying to decipher it through the light but not quite making it out. He knew tomorrow he would inspect the house, wanting to know every detail and every story on the wall. When they finally stopped outside the door, Levi felt his stomach twist knowing he would be alone in this new house with no one familiar around. He squeezed Erwin's hand for reassurance before letting go and looking at the blonde man. 

"What happens if the housekeepers notice we're not sleeping in the same room together?" Levi asked, trying to think ahead for both of their sakes.

"Our rooms on the second floor are private," he added as he took the last step that led them to their floor. “Petra is the only one with the given permission to assist and oversee our bedrooms.” 

Levi’s stopped walking as his face paled, even in the dim candlelight.

“What about Winter solstice?” He demanded, making Erwin tilt his head and let go of his hand. “I’m willing to help,” Levi blurted out. Did he really just think Petra would assist him…? No, he shook his head mentally; a Beta wouldn’t think something that ridiculous. Reiss’s backhanded remarks were still plaguing his mind. 

Surprisingly, Erwin lifted his hand to his lips to stifle a laugh and shook his head.

“What?!” Levi snapped.

“Nothing… What about it? I may be a healthy Alpha in my prime but it is reassuring that you’re a Beta.” Levi deflated a little more at the mention of that. “An Alphas rut tends to make us a little moody and territorial, but it’s nothing we can’t manage ourselves. It was only if an unmated Omega was present during the Winter solstice would I become increasingly agitated.” 

Levi froze. 

“Is that so?” He slowly trailed off and instinctively pawed around his top pocket looking to his suppressants for some reassurance.

“Levi, are you alright? It’s not your job to…”

"I'm fine!” Levi interjected, flushing a cherry red. “I just… appreciate everything you have done for me but I would really like to see to my room now.” 

Erwin simply stared at Levi before showing them to a door that could only be assumed to be his new bedroom. Levi opened the door and stopped at the threshold. He seemed to hesitate before looking back to Erwin. 

"Would... You..." he trailed off before changing his mind and saying something different. "I should let you get some sleep," he told him and looked into the near-empty room that held nothing more than his suitcases. 

"I'm just across the hall if you need anything," Erwin offered, being unable to imagine how Levi must feel in a new marriage as well as a new home. Erwin resigned when the door eventually pressed closed behind Levi’s silhouette after the two bid a rather awkward goodnight to one another. 

Erwin felt a bit deflated at the oddity that he couldn’t offer his new husband some form of comfort. The manor could be a little creepy at night, especially with only two people living in it. The Alpha turned around and headed towards his own bedroom, pushing the whining door open to slip inside. He let out a long sigh as he shook off his tie and got undressed. He felt his pockets and found the pocket watch he had been carrying since he slipped it into his pocket. 

He placed it on the desk before putting on his white cotton nightshirt. He rolled onto his four-poster bed and stared at the ceiling as he listened to the sound of floorboards creaking in the room down the hall where Levi was currently residing. The idea that the house was that less empty brought a smile to Erwin’s lips.

He picked up the pocket watch and clicked it open, finding Levi's face peering back at him once again. Erwin found himself smiling, his grin growing on his lips as he traced the narrow outlines of Levi's features on the miniature picture, almost as if he wanted to commit them to memory before falling asleep.


	5. New Day, New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry for the delay. It has been a hellish week for Naz and I both but I won't bore you with the details. This is the next chapter and you are in for a treat, it's much longer than our usual chapters. We were going to split it but decided not to. As well as, there is a bit of a treat at the end ;D We hope you are prepared for the following chapters (if not, you should start preparing). We wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible, especially after the last few days and the news Isayama revealed about Erwin. We all need a little bit of fluff.

"Mn," Levi let out a long lazy moan as a firm hand kneaded his lower back. 

He stretched out like a cat frolicking in the sun against the surface beneath him, then calmly bringing his face to rest back on the pillow to look out at the back garden of the estate. 

The dark-haired had fallen into a steady routine in the Smith estate with his new household requirements. He would wake up every morning around the same time as Erwin usually would and start his day. The two would have breakfast together while Erwin read the newspaper and Levi sorted through their mail, placing the important letters in front of the not so important ones before passing them on to Erwin to have a second look. 

One morning, as Levi tended to the letters, he found a letter from Kenny. He tore it open and it read:

'I'm busting my balls out here trying to take care of the stock. I'm going to need a little extra to cover the damages an' losses, boy.' 

The irony lay in the fact that even in his new marriage Kenny still had a hold over his nephew. Erwin had given Levi access to the company accounts and allowed Levi to handle the finances of the shipments as he saw fit, putting trust in Levi. Recently, he had been allowed to make purchases for a new ship with additional space in which Levi had to take extra caution in hiding the blueprints. What Kenny needed with that additional space, Levi didn't want to know. 

Levi blindly signed the money from the Smith account into the Ackerman account and filed it under 'damages and losses at sea' as Kenny described and shut his ledger. His mouth filled with bile as his uncle continued to demand that he grant him these 'small' favours disturbing his domestic bliss. Even without fully knowing his husband yet, Levi knew that Erwin would be displeased to learn what was transpiring behind the scenes.

Levi tried and easily enough enjoyed the moments with Erwin. At breakfast, they would make idle talk about the day ahead and Levi would take the opportunity to relay movements in their shipments to Erwin. After, Levi would help him get his coat and gloves on before walking him to the door to bid him goodbye. It had become something that Levi looked forward to sharing these small moments between meals and discussions about work. 

For the rest of the day, Levi would busy himself by getting to know the estate and familiarizing himself with the location of each room. Trying to distract himself from thoughts of what his uncle was up to. He despised the idea of feeling lost and helpless, making it his mission to familiarize himself with his new home. He knew the next time they had guests over, he wanted to be an honourable host and make Erwin proud, though he would never admit that to anyone but himself. 

He helped the wait staff when he could and got to know Petra, Hanji and Eren. At first, they were surprised by his offer to help them with chores that tended to get dirty. 

With a bit of insistence, it soon became routine to help cook dinner with Petra or tended to the horses and the barn with Eren. 

He even had his own office on the same floor as Erwin's, the two working in separate spaces but coming together to discuss any business matters when necessary. Despite his difficult and cumbersome childhood, Levi couldn't help but feel grateful that Kenny had groomed him as a Beta for these exact moments. He had learnt to fight back his greater instincts when dealing with potential investors. 

It seemed that life as a Beta was working out for him. Never before had an Omega been granted the luxury of living freely with power and respect. 

This morning had just been another day of domestic bliss for the raven. He was well-fed, well-taken care of and rather spoiled especially as more oil was being applied to Levi's toned back. 

A groan fell from his lips as the warmed liquid ran across his muscles, slicking his skin. He bit his lip as a moan slipped out. The pressure points in his back were being hit just right as dexterous hands pushed and prodded the stress out of his in his back. 

The stress was called Kenny and all the lies that were growing harder and harder to keep under his husband's watchful eye. 

"Ah, ah, shit!" Levi's leg jerked abruptly but he still enjoyed the feeling of his stress dissipating as the hands moved to cup his shoulders. The thumbs of his masseuse dug deep and Levi couldn't help releasing a feral moan as his tension in his shoulders were released. 

Shit, this felt amazing. He would have to recommend this to E- 

"Am I interrupting?" 

The mood was broken and Levi nearly jumped when he realized it was Erwin. Just thinking of the man and having him appear was rather startling. Flushing at his overreaction, he mentally cursed himself for not recognizing Erwin's scent already or even earlier. 

"E-Erwin..." He quickly stammered as he pushed the towel to his chest and took the pale blue robe the masseuse handed to him to hastily wrap around himself and tie up at the waist. He bowed his head slightly in apology. 

"I should have knocked," Erwin said nasally, wiping his nose on a bloodied handkerchief. His attire was rustled and pheromones seemingly flaring but from what?

Levi could have sworn he'd seen Erwin shoot the masseuse a hardened look as he pocketed his handkerchief and directed his attention back to Levi. Even Levi noticed the tension in the man's shoulders and the cold look he was shooting between the masseuse and the lounge chair.

"What are you doing home early?" Levi sounded surprised as he looked back up at his husband. 

He knew the two of them were going on their honeymoon tomorrow, but he had expected Erwin to stay late at work to finish any last-minute things so that neither of them would be disturbed during their vacation.

"I had a disagreement at work and my meeting was cut short," he trailed off when he looked around the room distractedly, trying to sniff the air tentatively. 

"Your nose…" Levi says as he reached up to brush his fingers along the red and swollen area at the bridge of the Alpha's nose. "Did you get into another fight?" 

Levi shot the blonde with a deadpan glare and folded his arms. 

It wasn't uncommon for Alphas to settle disagreements by physical means. It was simply the nature of the business when dealing with Alpha traits. It wasn't the way Erwin usually resolved things which would account for the foul odour emitting from the Alpha. 

Erwin was reluctant to talk on the subject though, giving Levi brief details into the issue that had taken place, "We shook hands on the matter." 

He watched as the blonde lifted his nose into the air, deeply inhaling as if he had caught an unusual scent. Levi pulled his head back in surprise when Erwin began to smell the air and his heart began to race. Could Erwin smell him? He turned his head side to side and smelled the air himself. He could only smell the familiar essential oils and the masculine scent of Erwin. 

"Do you smell that?" 

"I only smell scented oils."

"Huh. I have probably been hit harder than I thought," the Alpha trailed off pensively.

Levi's shoulders visibly relaxed when Erwin shrugged it off as nothing more than his nose acting up and he hopped off the therapy table, balancing on his feet. He strode over to the short distance where Erwin stood, putting little space between the two of them.

"Don't you know better than to fight?" He teased.

He reached up and pinched the bridge of Erwin's nose for safe measure and instead of moving away, he moved closer to Erwin; he enjoyed the feeling of the close proximity and caring for the injured Alpha. For some reason, Erwin always smelled really good when he got into a fight. The Alpha pheromones were strong and enticing to Levi, making him dizzy while his own pheromones reacted to the scent. The scents around him were distracting, making it hard to concentrate but Levi pushed through the muddled thoughts and focused on caring for his Alpha, first and foremost.

Wincing at Levi's rough touch, Erwin quickly frowned and rubbed his nose.

"I didn't start it-" Erwin grumbled in his defence and backed away.

Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin's defensive attitude as he stepped away from the injured Alpha and gave the man his space, as well as himself, putting distance between the still strong scent.

"We should get something for that," he told him, he didn't like how swollen it looked and a part of him was upset that someone would harm his Alpha. 

Levi only hoped it would remind Erwin to not fight so easily next time, but even Levi knew how business could be.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Erwin grunted, changing the topic rather easily to their honeymoon. 

Levi linked their arms together as they left the sunroom and led them into the kitchen. Erwin's behaviour had seemed to calm, and Levi was happy to indulge him in some lighter conversation. 

"Our bags are all packed. Petra assisted me with those. Eren made preparations for the carriage to be here to take us to the train station by eight." 

He was looking forward to a trip that would include just the two of them and away from work. He was tired of looking over his shoulder with the wait staff and would enjoy the break to just enjoy some time with Erwin. Time alone with Erwin would be rather refreshing and nerve-wracking all at once.

When they finally made it to the kitchen the smell of food welcomed them, and he looked back at Erwin. 

"Let's get that nose taken care of," he told him, thanking Petra when she silently handed him a bundle of ice. 

He led Erwin into the dining room and ushered him to sit in his usual spot at the head of the table, as he begrudgingly allowed him to attend to him. Levi pulled a chair from his spot beside Erwin at the head of the table and sat down across from the Alpha, gingerly applying the ice to the injury. 

Levi was a bit surprised by his own actions as he cared for and tended to Erwin's nose. He gradually understood that it was his Omega traits sticking out and wanting to care for his Alpha. Smiling to himself, he kept the cloth pressed to the tender area while his eyes roamed over Erwin's face looking for any other injury. 

"Should I ask how the other guy looks?" He teased.

Erwin scoffed at the remark as he allowed himself to relax his arms over the table. 

"You should see the other guy," he grinned wryly, humouring Levi a little. 

He could hear the plates clatter in the kitchen behind them as dinner was almost ready, he flexed his fingers while waiting for the ice to numb the area as it quickly began to numb Levi's fingers. 

"Kenny is more cut-throat than I am," he shrugged, putting his hand on Levi's wrist to lower the bundle when it was enough. "Alphas are generally more temperamental this time of year. Tomorrow can't come soon enough…" 

He let himself roll his eyes again at his husband's comment and patted his cheek. 

"You shouldn't fight. Be the Alpha. Take charge," he told him seriously, knowing Erwin could lead a whole army if he had to. "Don't try to copy my uncle's actions. You've come this far doing what you do best. My uncle doesn't make trustworthy or equal trades. I want to be married to someone I can be proud to call my husband," he told him, hoping he relayed the message clearly. 

He knew following his uncle's footsteps would cause Erwin into dangerous situations and he would forbid that from happening, he would make sure of it. He refused to be similar to his Aunt and allow his husband to step into a more darker approach to business. Erwin was an ethical man and Levi respected him for it, promising to keep that trait in the Alpha's lifestyle.

"Thank you," Erwin smiled, giving his hand a nimble squeeze, feeling the smooth surface of his wedding band beneath his touch. Levi barely enjoyed the touch before it was gone, as dinner came out from the kitchen. 

Petra entered with a pot of butternut soup followed by Eren who helped her prepare the trolley before dishing out the meal. The bread was cut and served alongside two bowls. Levi pushed his chair back into place and had a seat at Erwin's left-hand side.

Throughout the meal, the two briefly discussed their day. Erwin bringing light some difficulties at work but remained tight-lipped about the matter while Levi mentioned his massage. Adding that Erwin needed one sometime during their honeymoon as well. 

Erwin's mood took a solemn turn as he tore off a piece of bread. It was near the end of their meal that Erwin grew quiet, opening his mouth to say something before clenching his teeth. The silence was no longer comfortable at this point and it was obvious that Erwin had something to say.

"Levi." He began, just before the two had finished their meal. "Is there any reason why the deed of the company is still in Kenny's name?" 

Levi froze, he wanted badly to tell Erwin the truth, but he knew better and bit his tongue. Chewing his food slowly as Levi swallowed the bite of food before hesitating. "Is there a problem with that?" 

"No," Erwin ventured cautiously, "but I was under the impression that with the merge you would be named the new successor." 

"I still trust that Kenny knows what he's doing," he lied knowing that Erwin had no recollection of this in the discussion that took place before their wedding. 

"I see," Erwin answered absentmindedly as he brought the spoon to his lips.

"I can plaster your nose after your bath." Levi tried changing the subject. 

Erwin cleared his plate, touched his nose and shook his head. 

"It'll heal by the morning. It won't need to be covered."

Levi tried not to take it personally. Alphas had an exceptional healing ability compared to other traits since they historically needed to protect Omegas during their mating cycle. His gaze lingered on Erwin while the staff cleared the plates and in seconds excused himself from the table, leaving Levi to his own company. 

The Alpha ran off to his study while the Omega remained in his seat. His mind was still racing with what had just transpired between the two along with what the next few days would hold for the young married couple on their honeymoon. 

~*~

That evening, it grew chillier outside and the skies looked impregnated with snow. It could be smelled in the air when one walked outside, but it had yet to arrive, unexpected as snow usually is. 

When it grew dark outside along with it came the gentle moan of the wind. Levi headed up the set of stairs, making it to the first landing. He finally was growing familiar with the estate and the layout of it though he still got lost at times, he refused to admit that to Erwin for the sake of his own self-esteem. 

He stopped outside of the library door, wondering if it would be rude to intrude on his husband after what had taken place during dinner. In the end, he lifted his fist, knocking a few times. The sound of his knuckles wrapping against the wood echoed throughout the dark hallway, filling the silence. Levi didn't hear an answer and hesitated before he let himself into the study and closed the door, spying Erwin who was bent over at his desk, working as expected. 

He hesitated for a second before finding a spot on one of the couches in the library, away from Erwin and his work and closer to the fire. He sat himself down before picking up the book he had left there previously and began to read where he had left off. 

Levi knew he was intruding, but he felt this deep need to stay close to his Alpha and that was his plan. He didn't care that neither one spoke, the silence was welcoming at times. He quickly fell into the story, losing himself amongst the characters in no time.

Levi paid no mind to it, but he could feel the temperature drop as the minutes passed by. Levi eventually began to feel the chill entering through the older estate and he pulled one of the blankets off the back of the couch. He laid it on his lap and curled his legs up underneath him. At some point, Levi was pulled from his book again as Erwin stood from his desk and scooped up a book along with him to take one of the plush armchairs closer to the fireplace and Levi. 

"What are you reading?" Erwin asked, leaning his head into the back of the chair and looking to his husband next to him as he broke the silence. He smiled at the close proximity of his husband and glanced at him.

"It's called A Scarlet Letter. It's about this detective named Sherlock Holmes." He told the man and closed his book, keeping one finger tucked in the book to save the page as he showed the cover to Erwin. The gold words glittered in the firelight, standing out on the canvas green book cover. He laid the book back down 

"Noir fiction on a night like this?" Erwin hummed when Levi showed him the cover. The book was recently released and new, hype surrounded the series of books about a mere detective. 

Levi rolled his eyes while the rain started to pitter-patter against the large glass window behind the desk in the far corner, being heard over the crack of the fire. 

"Good thing I have you to keep me company," Levi smiled sardonically before glancing over at what Erwin was reading. "Are you reading something for work?" 

Levi loved hearing about his husband's work life. The way Erwin talked about his work, made him act like a proud child and it made Levi proud as well. He rested his chin on his hand and glanced over at Erwin, he wished so much that he could be honest with the man. 

"It's called Half Hours in the Far East and it's more for intrigue than for work," Erwin trailed off, laying the book to rest on his knee. "It gives me a better understanding of our suppliers." 

Levi closed his book and held it on his lap, remembering the page he had left off at by the number at the bottom. Laying his head back against the cushions, his eyes watched with interest as Erwin talked and explained the future plans that may come into place. 

"There has been an expansion in the market for opium and silk. It costs us a fortune in taxes every time Scotland Yard comes to inspect the stock since the concept of opium rooms."

"Our culture is changing due to import and export."

Levi carefully picked up his book, setting it down on the coffee table before sitting back. He didn't feel very well all of a sudden but pushed it off from eating too much at dinner. Ignoring the sensation, he looked back at Erwin for his view.

"Indeed… In China Omegas spin silk and fashion clothes for performances, so I wonder if the royal opera house will also see an influx of Omegas performing in theatres." 

"Is it necessary to treat Omegas like slaves... Making them spin silk... I would like to see more job opportunities for Omegas." 

He said all this as his cheeks grew flushed with anger but not towards Erwin. He took a deep breath and glared into the fire, trying to calm his nerves down as he realized he might have said too much. Glancing at Erwin from the corner of his eye, he worried that he had offended Erwin or revealed his secret. He knew Erwin was a smart man and in time he would fit the pieces together before coming to the truth about Levi's trait. But it didn't help when Levi said too much. At this time though, Erwin seemed to listen to Levi intently as he spoke rather passionately about the subject. 

"I do have an ethical problem about selling silk and opium. On the other hand, if Omegas could get into arts don't you think that could pave the way to other career prospects?" 

Levi felt surprised by Erwin's views and opinions about Omegas, he knew the value of Omegas in everyone else's eyes, but he never expected Erwin to see them as beings as well. He felt himself smiling to himself, knowing it was a step in the right direction if a powerful Alpha like Erwin had that view. Levi looked back at Erwin constantly and decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since the blonde had come home. 

"Is that why you fought with your employee today? Because of the opium and silk trades?" He asked carefully, knowing it really wasn't any of his business. 

Levi could see words forming on Erwin's lips but it all transpired in slow motion. He felt a strong pulse run through his body and reach deep within his core. 

'No, no, no, no!' He panicked inwardly abruptly jumping into a standing position. He knew he needed to get to his room and take one of the tablets that always seemed to work during this time. 

"I'm going to bed," he explained hastily, taking for the door in an attempt to bolt out of the room. 

His skin grew slick and he knew it might be too late. Would he be able to cover until at least tomorrow? He could figure out a plan before Erwin found out. The idea of Erwin finding out made Levi panic, the man would be upset and disown Levi. 

Kenny certainly would not take him back and that would leave him on the streets alone, just as he had been after his parent's death. He would be alone to scrounge the streets as nothing more than a desperate Omega.

On shaking legs to the door, he grasped the handle. A groan nearly fell from his lips as the cold metal connected with his heated skin, it felt almost relieving to the touch. 

Erwin stood from his chair in an attempt to go after him. 

"Goodnight!" The raven yanked the door open to flee before his scent could contaminate the room. 

Levi failed to see Erwin attempt to chase after him when the door was promptly shut in the Alpha's confounded face. 


	6. The First Month is the Sweetest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and time. This chapter has a lot of details and a lot happening, so please enjoy. We are sorry for the short delay, but we wanted to give you another great chapter. 
> 
> Please keep the Kudos and Comments coming as I know Naz and I both enjoy them :)

The landscape had been frozen overnight, glittering in the sunlight and surrounding the estate in an eerie glow. Every surface was covered with a white, jagged blanket from both the snow and ice. Leaving traces of the aftermath from last nights storm apparently throughout the land. The air was chilled, even through the thick walls, making the household aware of what awaited for them outside in the coming winter. 

Despite the cold, damp weather, Levi was disturbed from his slumber for the millionth time, hot and sweaty while panting as if he had been running through the estate. Instead, he laid there his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes frantically searched the room. His body ached in an unfamiliar manner, he knew what his body needed but what his body needed couldn’t be found in the room, even as his eyes shifted in the room in search of a nearby Alpha. 

He cringed at the thought, knowing he couldn't get any Alpha and he had to suffer through this alone for the next three to seven days. Levi barely had time to process the amount of time that would equal before another hot wave coursed through his body causing Levi to writhe against the slick covered sheets that laid underneath his naked body. 

His back arched off the bed as wave after wave ignited through his body pulsating straight to his core in waves. He bit his lip to muffle the moans and cries, knowing Erwin would be awake by now as well as the wait staff, knowing neither of them needed to be concerned about his heat. This was his problem and his alone. At some point in the night, he had stripped off every inch of clothing and left himself naked. Hoping it would lessen the effect of the heat as well as the scent, but it did neither.

Levi waited for the wave of arousal to subside slightly before he gingerly climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, clinging to the wall for support. He knew he had to go on this trip, no matter what and he couldn't be late. For Erwin would notice and come looking for him. He had to hurry.

Limping to the sink, he could feel the slick dribble from his hole and down his thighs while his length hung hard between his legs. He had to go, he kept trying to convince himself as he carefully began to wash his sweaty body with a cloth, washing away the scent of his heat in hopes to remove all traces of it. He wiped every inch of his skin until his skin was red and raw from the scrubbing, leaving his skin feeling clean from the slick. 

As soon as his skin was cleaned he applied oils to his body, hoping it would mask the smell of his heat long enough to get to their destination or even till he was on the train. He applied jasmine around his ears, neck and his other sweat glands to prevent discovery. He knew he had to hide his scent from any Alphas that they passed, especially Erwin. He couldn't find out, not yet.

Once his body was covered in oil, he began to dress in thick layers; putting on a pair of long johns then his pants to hopefully keep the slick and the cold from his body. He pulled on an undershirt as well, along with a white button-up shirt, his black petticoat, and jacket. He buttoned up his petticoat and jacket all the way to the top button before checking himself in the mirror. 

As soon as he was dressed, he made sure every inch of his skin was covered aside from his face before deciding he was ready. He noticed in his mirror that his cheeks were flushed due to his heat and his forehead had a dampness to It. It would have to do for now. It was at that time that Levi heard a resounding knock on the door. 

Carefully, he made his way to the door and opened it. He pushed himself out of the room as quickly as possible before shutting the door behind him, hoping none of his scent had escaped from the room. 

~*~

Erwin shrugged on his light-steel blue coat, folding a scarf in half to loop around his neck and tuck neatly into his coat. They were having breakfast on the train to save time. He waited in the foyer as the carriage was busy being loaded, but he hadn't seen any sign of Levi yet. Where could he be?

"Good morning, Eren," Erwin greeted when the brunette stepped back inside, watching him swiftly close the door to keep the warmth inside. "Have you seen Levi?" 

"N-no," he shook his head, rubbing his hands together, trying his best to keep his teeth from chattering. "Not since yesterday." 

After thanking him the blonde urged him back in the kitchen so he could warm up while he worried about Levi himself. He had suspected Levi had fallen ill last night after shutting himself away into his room despite his attempts to find out what was wrong. He glanced at the clock, it was almost time to leave and that's when he made the decision to go find Levi himself. 

"Hello, darling," he said in an oddly cheerful mood, but his mood was quickly dampened when the Alpha scent from Erwin poured over Levi's senses. 

The scent filled his body and he gasped as his body pulsated to take his clothes off and present. Quickly, he shook the feeling off and stammered out an apology. His hands clenched into tight fists as he tried to rein his actions and body in as it ached with each heartbeat. He avoided breathing in through his nose, instead of breathing through his mouth to avoid the alluring scent.

Erwin's brows married in concern over his husband's ambiguous demeanor. He stopped Levi so he could raise the back of his hand to his flushed cheek. His cheek tingled where Erwin touched it, and it took all of his willpower not to moan at the simple touch. 

"Are you coming down with something?" He gawked since it wasn’t like Betas to get sick. 

"No, no! I overslept. Let's just go!" Levi rather shouted, causing Erwin to raise his brow in silent concern. Levi was probably just excited, he brushed it off as nothing more.

"I think we should postpone the trip so you can rest," Erwin attempted to suggest but he was cut off by Levi's eagerness to leave. 

The raven grabbed Erwin's arm and leaned up; pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Thank you for everything," he whispered.

Erwin’s eyes widened a fraction since it was rare that they shared some physical contact especially kisses on cheeks.

"Levi, wait-" He pleaded as he followed Levi down the stairs. 

"Levi-" He grabbed Levi's arm when they reached the top of the stairs, forcing him to turn around and finding Levi's piercing grey eyes looking back at him; that's when he knew. 

The Alpha’s heart inexplicably started to race, his senses were keening towards Levi's scent but there wasn't time. Erwin knew he had to get Levi out of the house before the wait staff picked up on it too. Erwin wasn't stupid and he knew what was happening to Levi without so much as an explanation.Since this was a time-sensitive issue there was no time to feel betrayed. 

~*~

Without waiting for the blonde, Levi took off down the stairs but every step sent another wave pulsating through his body. He couldn't handle this for much longer and he knew he couldn't hide it from Erwin forever. His heart constricted at the thought of Erwin finding out, but reality struck faster than he realized. 

The moment Erwin turned Levi to face him, Levi knew Erwin had processed the information. His chest tightened not from the heat but the realization that his Alpha knew. He reached out for Erwin, to try and explain but in seconds Erwin was ushering him out of the house. 

"Let's go!" He agreed quickly, nothing in his voice betrayed him about what he had just found out. 

He wrapped a strong arm around Levi's shoulders and escorted him out the house to avoid him from lingering in the foyer too long. He pulled Levi along outside, helping him into the carriage swiftly and urging the driver to go. 

"Erwin, what about my room?" He stated, knowing if the wait staff went in there they would know but Erwin simply ushered Levi into the carriage and climbed in after him before telling the brunette to go. 

"Petra is the only one that knows our wedding was arranged, she's the only one allowed to clean the second floor," he said quietly, reassuring Levi that the room won't be a problem for the time being.

Levi pressed himself into the farthest corner of the carriage. He had read somewhere what the scent did to an unmated Alpha, knowing he would be tortured just as much as Levi. Winter Solstice was approaching after all… is that what had enticed his heat?

Levi pressed his heated face against the cold glass of the window, enjoying the feel of it against his skin. He didn't know what to say, and a part of him feared that Erwin would drop him off somewhere and disappear. It was when the anxiety became too much that he finally asked. 

"Erwin, I'm sorry... But where are we going?" He asked, looking over at the Alpha and noticing that he never once moved away from the Omega. "Just don't take me back to my uncle. Anywhere but there," he pleaded, hating how pathetic he sounded when Erwin put a hand up to silence him. 

Erwin was thinking, he had to carefully plan their next moves.

His eyes fell on the train station nearing from the distance and bit his lip. Levi looked at the Alpha with pleading eyes, silently hoping his husband had a plan. His eyes widened when he felt Erwin’s hands reach out to cup his face to bring their faces together. His body had no time to process the Alpha’s touch as he listened closely.

"Listen to me. We're going as planned but I'm going to need you to trust me," he pleaded with Levi quietly, careful not to let the driver hear them. "They're going to load the bags into our compartment while we wait on the platform. There is going to be a lot of scents in the air but I'm going to need you to focus on me. I'm going to tell the attendant you're unwell and to fetch you some medicine. I'm going to keep you close," he promised.

"Okay…” Levi began slowly, “I'll trust you." He told Erwin, feeling in his heart that he truly meant it. He needed to trust Erwin and know that the Alpha would keep the two of them safe. 

Reaching up, he placed his hand on top of Erwin's feeling the metal ring against his cheek and the palm of his hand. A part of him was relieved to know that he was still married to the man and that they were still going on their honeymoon, that had to mean something.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the station and the driver opened the door.Erwin quickly climbed out with Levi following closely behind, pressing himself against the Alpha's side and linking their hands together. 

He kept a firm hold and his eyes trained on his Alpha while he directed the driver to take their baggage to drop off. Watching Erwin so closely he realized how calm the Alpha was even in a situation like this as he was pulled away once again. 

Levi followed closely beside Erwin, making sure not to touch anyone that passed or come to close to them. He buried his nose in his wool scarf, protecting his body from the scents that would overpower his body. He was relieved to only smell Erwin, knowing the scent was familiar and comforting, reminding him of home and safety. 

The two of them made their way through the train station, keeping their distance from groups of people as they continued to walk. Levi pressed to Erwin's side as they walked to the platform and waited for the time to board the train. He watched as Erwin pulled away to talk to the conductor, explaining how unwell Levi was. In those few minutes he was alone, Levi glanced around; his eyes searching anxiously for anyone that would come near him. 

Meanwhile, Erwin didn't want Levi to stand close to the conductor in case he wouldn't allow them passage to travel. The mousy brown-haired Beta agreed to send an attendant to the pharmacy on his behalf to collect some analgesia for Levi's discomfort. 

When he turned around, he only knew that Levi was in trouble when he could pick up on a scent from where Levi stood a few paces away. A trio of Alphas in Levi's near proximity was heading in the Omega's general direction. Erwin’s eyes fell on Levi as he quickly attempted to return to his side. A wedded Omega meant nothing if he wasn't mated, especially an Omega in heat.

Erwin pushed past the passengers waiting to embark to reach Levi before the Alphas did. The last thing he wanted was a scene. The Alphas heads finally glanced in Levi's direction when Erwin pulled him behind the pillar with him, taking advantage of a group of French tourists that walked past to cover their tracks. 

~*~

Levi's heart began to pound in his chest in fear as the strong scent of multiple Alphas breezed over to the exact spot he was standing. His body grew tense as he looked anxiously around him until he found the group of Alphas walking towards him. He turned around, trying to find some way to avoid them when Erwin came up to him and yanked him behind the pillar. Levi gasped. 

"Calm down." Erwin urged him quietly in the shadow of the pillar as he opened his coat to envelope Levi in his scent. "It's only me here." He reminded him, putting his hands over the Omega's ears just to get him to relax and keep him focused on him. 

Opening his mouth to thank his husband, he pressed his body against the blonde's chest; tucking himself in Erwin's coat and masking his scent for the time being. He buried his face in Erwin's chest and instantly began inhaling the scent that made his body pulsate with need. He knew it was a bad idea but as soon as he caught the scent of Erwin's aroma, his body began to scent himself with it. Levi nuzzled his face against Erwin's chest, practically drooling as he was engulfed in the smell. 

‘Oh god.’ 

Levi allowed himself to lean further in and rub against Erwin's body. He could hear the Alpha attempt to clear his throat and try to fight the urge to do the same while keeping an eye out for the train. He practically purred to the wonderful intimacy of his husband’s body scent marking himself. His breathing began to get heavy too as he turned back to see the door opening for them. 

He let out a long sigh and leaned his head back to find that the trio was long gone. He could relax now and let his hand drop from Levi's ears to rub his back gingerly, waiting for the whistle to sound and the two could finally board their compartment. 

"W-We need... to get on the train. Now!" He growled, trying to pull himself away from Erwin but not being able to. 

Instead, his arms wrapped around Erwin's waist and he pressed his face against the other's neck; plastering his body to Erwin's. Tucking himself there, he stayed there until he heard the familiar whistle of the train knowing they had a matter of minutes to get on.

"Come." 

He was pulled from the warmth and comfort of Erwin's chest when he was led across the platform and into the compartment. Levi knew he was safe for the time being. 

Before closing the door behind them, the young attendant came running with a bag from the pharmacy as promised. He tipped him and quickly shut the door. 

"Thank goodness," he sighed, removing his scarf before looking to his husband who was clearly too exhausted to move. "Here."

Glancing up at Erwin’s call, he let his husband pull off his scarf, coat, and petticoat. The material was damp from the sweat and slick that covered his skin and he grimaced at the sight of it. Once he was stripped of a few layers, Erwin helped him lay down and covered him with one of the blankets that were in the compartment. 

"I have some pills that might help but they'll make you dozy," he warned.

Levi laid on his side and watched as Erwin pulled out the prescription bottle, dividing up the pills. Levi took one of the pills from Erwin's offered hand and swallowed the pill dry, he wanted the ache to go away for a few hours at least. Laying back down, he looked up at Erwin and smiled tiredly at him. 

"I bet when you married me, you never thought this would happen..." He whispered, growing drowsy but more from exhaustion from keeping the heat at bay. He shifted his position, trying to get comfortable while contemplating his next question. 

"What are you going to do with me?" 

Levi curled up on his side as he reached out to grab Erwin's jacket. He held onto it tightly in his fist, wanting the Alpha to stay close to him. 

The train shifted; charging them towards their destination and away from home. The smooth rocking began to pull Levi in a deep slumber, he fought it for a while not wanting to take his eyes off Erwin and wanting to hear his answer. He could see the man’s lips begin to move but eventually, the medicine won and he fell into a deep sleep while clinging to his Alpha. 

~*~

Erwin brushed away the slick strands of hair plastered to Levi's damp forehead as Levi’s eyes grew heavier. He searched for some kind of an explanation. He tried to think back to a year ago when he met Kenny to discuss the prospect of the merge. Erwin had discharged from the army earlier than anticipated when his parents had died. The pressure was growing from East India company for him to make a decision. The business had been his father's legacy and in his grief, Erwin couldn’t part with it. 

Profits were dwindling while Erwin attempted to play catch up and correspond with his father’s associate, the Ackermans. It had transpired that his father’s associates had also died and things were being run by Kenny. Levi had been 17 years old at the time so it had made sense that their so-called Beta son had not inherently been running things. 

In his desperation, Erwin had arranged a meeting with Kenny to discuss the possibility of a merge. Kenny had been keen to provide Erwin with some advice on the condition that Erwin marries his nephew. He had been surprised but then Kenny went on to explain that there was a loophole that allowed assets to be merged under the sanctity of marriage if an Alpha and Beta were towed. This would grant one another protection and ensure the money remained under their names. It would seem a lot of people of wealth were doing this to ensure their money would not be divided across marriages where an Omega or woman could not inherit their family assets. 

The two shook hands on the deal before Erwin went back to India for another year until Levi turned 18. Kenny loaned Erwin the money to maintain supply and landed his father’s company back on its feet where profits flourished. 

The hasty wedding had been nothing but a ruse for Kenny to rid himself of his nephew and obtain a few additional shares through the dowry. Kenny was laughing all the way to the bank. While it was true that Kenny had honored half of his agreement, so long as he lived, Levi could not inherit the business as Erwin had initially thought. He correlated this through the discussion they had yesterday after it had transpired after a meeting that Kenny held a large number of shares through the merge.

Simply put, Erwin had been taken advantage of which didn’t sit well with him. 

He felt angry, but while he tried he couldn't direct it towards Levi because he knew in any given circumstances that the Omega probably didn't have a choice. When he thought back to it, Levi was a dutiful husband. He took charge of the household, settled business affairs and took care of his estate. As far as Erwin was concerned Levi was still upholding his promise to Erwin, even if he had been harbouring this secret from him. 

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Erwin murmured as sleep finally took a hold of Levi. ‘Because nobody was going to find out,' he added mentally as an afterthought. 

The only thing that complicated matters would be their social status. That could effectively be bad for business, but he didn't see a reason why anybody needed to find out. While he still sat on a great amount of wealth, the fact remained that Kenny still had the upper hand and could bend Erwin’s arm at any given moment if he chose to upset matters. That much grilled the Alpha. 

He allowed his head to rest on his lap while he stared out the window to the passing scenery. Looking down at the slumbering Omega in his lap, the smell only became mildly arousing now. It wasn't so much sweet anymore as it was flowery. It was then his mind settled on the fact that Levi's true scent took on the aroma of wildflowers. Since their wedding day, Erwin had often been pleasantly surprised by his demeanor that all along he had cloaked himself as a Beta. He smiled wistfully at his husband as a warm feeling filled his chest. 

Did this mean there was a possibility the two could have children one day? Erwin couldn’t help himself from visualizing coming home from a long day of work, similar to how he usually does... But unlike every day, Levi’s waiting for him on the front porch with a little one in his arms. The two of them waving excitedly as the carriage pulls upfront and Erwin climbing out to meet the both of them. In his vision, Levi would be glowing and happy, round with another child and ready to burst- 

There was a soft tap on the door that startled Erwin out of his daydream. His heart throbbing in his chest as he tried to calm himself back to sobriety. This was not the place to grow sentimental or let his Alpha take over, he chastised himself mentally. That didn’t mean he could fully trust Levi either. He still had so many questions for the Omega when he woke up. 

He heard another brief knock and carefully tucked his coat under Levi's head before stepping outside. A woman with a trolley eagerly asked if Erwin wanted to make any purchases. The blonde stared wistfully at the bottle of fine whiskey before shaking his head tiredly. Even still, he could hear Levi scolding him at the back of his mind. He bought some ice water and a few hand towels. 

"Anything for him, Sir?" She grinned toothily and motioned to the slumbering Omega, showing Erwin a collection of vanities at the bottom of her trolley. He almost said no but then a small vial of lavender oil caught his eye when he crouched down. 

"Thank you," he smiled, paying the woman generously before returning inside. He slid the door closed and put the items to one side, waiting until they arrived before gently rousing Levi again.

~*~

Levi slept dutifully, laying still while clinging to the blanket. The medicine kept the wet dreams at bay, allowing him to rest peacefully throughout the train ride. The slick and sweat subsided for the time being until he woke up from the familiar sound of Erwin's voice calling his name. 

Blinking his eyes open, he looked around slowly as he tried to remember where he was. He tensed, for a moment he thought he might have woken up alone at some station stop until he looked up at Erwin's familiar icy, blue eyes as they peered down at him. Levi passed the man a small smile when he began to relax, realizing he had fallen asleep with his head tucked on Erwin's lap. 

"Are we here?" He asked as he gingerly sat up and began to put his coat back on. 

Erwin nodded while Levi got dressed again and turned to busy himself with some hand towels at his side, pouring a flask of cool water over it and applying a few drops of the oil to the material. 

Levi could feel his heat's presence but for the moment it was a dull ache. He hoped it would stay that way until they got to their destination, then he would worry about it. Once he was bundled up again, he tucked himself into Erwin's side and sat there quietly as the train rocked him back and forth. 

"Maybe we should ask for separate rooms once we arrive…”

"It's a cottage," Erwin admitted simply.

Furrowing his brow, Levi realized there would be no escaping from him or his heat. In the end, they would have to be in close proximity to each other and deal with it for the next two weeks. 

"Come here," Erwin prompted, pulling Levi's shirt to one side to tentatively wipe the sweat from his neck, masking the odor until they arrived at their destination with the lavender oil. 

Levi watched as Erwin tentatively began to rub cold water mixed with oils across his neck and chest. He flushed as his husband exposed his chest and began to rub the cloth there, spreading the lavender scent. 

Mentally, he cursed himself for flushing at a little skin exposure but it was different when Erwin had never seen his chest or any other part of his body like that. He tucked his shirt and clothes back in, once Erwin had finished and sat back down as they waited for the train to stop. Biting his lip, he hesitated before saying something that had been on his mind.

"Thank you for helping me today," he whispered into the silence and looked back at Erwin. 

He had to appreciate his husband for being understanding and supportive even after being lied to. His heart warmed in his chest as he realized how lucky he was to be married to such a man. 

Erwin glanced down as he applied some more water to the towel so that he could wipe his husband's forehead with. He put the hand towel down and reached out to rest his hand on top of Levi's.

"I just… Levi, why?" he tried to ask when he pulled away. 

The compartments door opened abruptly by the conductor, as he passed by and opened other compartment doors. Signaling their arrival, Erwin was ready to lead Levi out to their carriage that would take them to their final destination.

Levi took initiative and stood up from his seat, he held his hand out for Erwin, helping him up and collecting the few belongings they had. They carefully made their way out of the train and over to the platform. Once they were in front of the train station, Levi kept close to Erwin. Knowing his scent wasn't as noticeable but it wouldn't be a good idea to be near any Alphas at the moment. When their carriage pulled up, Erwin dealt with the driver while Levi eagerly hovered by the carriage door. 

Levi was relieved that they were almost there, beginning to feel the drug wearing off. He cringed as slick began to ooze from his legs and he had to press himself against the far side of the carriage. Levi hoped he could make it to the cottage without torturing the blonde, but it was growing more difficult by the second. Erwin looked over in concern. Levi realized he was scowling now. The drugs were wearing off and the pain throbbed deep within his abdomen

“Are you still in pain?” Erwin asked precariously which only earned an eye roll from the Omega. 

"You could make a stuffed bird laugh! I will be in pain until my heat is over." 

Erwin looked exasperated.

"I know that much,” he whispered.

“I doubt that. It took you this long to find out that there was an Omega residing right under your nose.” 

Erwin let out an exaggerated sigh, trying to convey to Levi that he understood Omega anatomy fairly well but it went unacknowledged by Levi. The coach driver was a bit perplexed by Erwin's agitated behavior when he joined him. The old Alpha turned his attention to Levi who disappeared inside before a large grin plastered across his face. 

"Only starting out?”

“Something like that,” Erwin answered vaguely. 

“I've been mated with my husband for 20 years- it doesn't get any easier!" He chuckled loudly, throwing the last of their bags on top and his hand met Erwin’s back with a hard slap; making the Alpha grimace in turn. 

"...Thank you," Erwin smiled tightly as he fastened the last buckle of the strap and stepped inside.


	7. La Lune de Miel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope that this chapter can make up for the delay and start off the Easter weekend with a little smut in our lives -Blue
> 
> Feel free to come follow and say hello to us on Tumblr too :) 
> 
> blue-hoodoo
> 
> 99-cat-problems-but-i-only-own-2

“The driver said the roads are icy so it will take longer than anticipated to arrive,” Erwin said as Levi felt the carriage tip under the blonde’s weight when he crouched inside the tight space.

The Alpha paused. “Are you going to be alright?” 

The Omega cringed as slick began to ooze from between his legs and he had to press himself against the far side of the carriage. He looked outside to the scenery where blankets of snow skirted along the edge of the road to distract himself from the ever-presence of his heat. The Omega closed his eyes and relished the thought of rolling around in it just to subdue his fever. He only hoped he could make it to their final destination without torturing Erwin in turn. 

Levi sucked in a breath. “It’s hard to say.” 

He heard the door close and for a moment he thought he felt Erwin hesitate before finally taking a seat in the carriage.The carriage shifted and the horses could be heard trotting over the countryside road path outside. Levi stirred at the scent of the Alpha calling for him in their close proximity. 

“Erwin,” Levi began as he shifted towards the Alpha but in turn whipped up his hand in a quick gesture to stop him.

“Stay there,” he ordered, voice sounding gruff. 

For the first time since the two had met Levi turned his eyes to the floor, feeling ashamed of himself when he was well aware of how sweet his scent was as he shifted back in his seat. 

“Shit... I wanted to tell you sooner but Kenny was going to turn me out with nothing. That company belonged to my parents, Erwin. I wanted to be apart of that,” Levi grimaced as he slung an arm around his abdomen to ease the throbbing and backed away. “I had to make do with the cards I was dealt.” 

Erwin’s expression soured. 

“You’re not a Beta!” He barked making Levi flinch and recognised the same angry pheromones as he’d encounter with Erwin yesterday. 

“The shareholders don’t trust Kenny’s name on the lease. They want it in our name.” 

Levi stilled. 

“Is… that what’s been going on lately?” He asked quietly but Erwin only mumbled something nonsensically in return.

“What?”

"We’ll make it work somehow... we can’t risk the company handling any documentation with your trait on it.” 

“You’re really not going to disown me?” Levi added hopefully. 

"For being an Omega?" Levi’s heart constricted in his chest as he could detect hurt in Erwin’s voice. “Even if I have been lied to…” Erwin paused. “I still want to make this work.”

Levi simply stared. Unable to believe what he’d just heard uttered from the Alpha’s lips. His chest ached and he felt his throat tighten, knowing he had lied to the blonde betrayed his trust.

“Thank you.”

"You know everything there is to know about me. I care about this company and our marriage, that's why I do everything in my power to make it work," he told him, taking a small laboured breath and slowly releasing it. 

"I know," Erwin muttered, continuing on as he turned to face the window and away from Levi, "but nobody can find out you're an Omega." 

“And they won’t-” 

Levi gasped as a wave rolled through him, wave after wave and he keeled over, grabbing onto Erwin's hand. He gripped his hand tightly as slick poured out of his body. Moaning at the feeling, his loins tightened rather uncomfortably, begging to be filled with anything at this point but most importantly a knot. He writhed against the carriage seat; whimpering at the desperate feeling and the heat that was like an itch that couldn't be scratched. 

"I'm sorry..." He whispered over and over again, wondering if this was the punishment he deserved for lying. 

He cringed as a wave rushed through his body again and this time straight into his joints causing his back to arch against the seat. He cried out as his hole spasmed, pleading to be filled. He could tell his scent was overtaking the carriage and he hated the fact that he was making Erwin suffer as well. But that was the least of his worries, as his heat overtook his thoughts, turning him into a crying out mess.

As the moments passed, writhing on the seats Levi appreciated the fact that Erwin tried to ease his discomfort. As he looked up to thank Erwin he noticed that the Alpha’s pupils had begun to dilate. Levi whimpered in response. Those black eyes staring down at him caused Levi’s loins to pulsate, he needed this Alpha. As if it were a means to silence the Omega’s whimpering the Alpha took charge and roughly pushed Levi against the carriage wall. Taking in a sharp breath at the abrupt reaction caused by the Alpha, Levi was kissed forcibly.

Levi gasped as the rough hands gripped Levi’s waist and pressed him against the nearest flat surface, the carriage wall. His legs automatically wrapped around Erwin's waist as his husband roughly kissed him. Levi had no room to complain, nor did he want to at that moment as their lips attacked each other. He allowed Erwin to dominate the kiss, his hand tangling in the usually neat kept hair as their kiss grew possessive. He moaned as he felt the kiss rush through his body and he clung to Erwin, pressing his sweaty body against Erwin's. In answer to his moan, Erwin let out a growl from the back of his throat. 

"E-Erwin..." Levi groaned, responding to the growl and never once pulling their lips apart as he opened his mouth, slipping his tongue out. 

He traced Erwin's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, letting out a wanton moan at the taste of his husband. Never had he expected his husband to kiss him or dominate his body like this, but he wasn't complaining. Especially when the man was prim and proper, keeping business to the forefront of their relationship but instead, here they were giving the need and pleasure. Slotting their mouths together, he used his one hand to push Erwin's jacket aside. He needed to feel the Alpha's body as he untucked his shirt and traced his fingers over Erwin's torso. His hands skirted over Erwin’s toned stomach up to his pectoral muscles. He was busy memorizing Erwin’s exposed skin that he didn’t realize Erwin’s wandering hand as it pulled aside Levi’s coat and slid underneath his shirt. Erwin’s hands wandered beneath Levi's coat and gripped his back, holding Levi flush against the larger man. 

Erwin hummed as Levi's warm hands roamed his chest, the touch stimulated the Alpha to rut his hips against the latter's and hold his body flush against his. Hands were everywhere, gripping and touching every inch of skin on one another’s body. Erwin took one of his hands from Levi’s back to pull the woollen scarf off the Omega's neck, dropping it carelessly to the carriage floor next to them. The back of his hand brushed up the length of Levi's arm before finding his cheek to cup. He pulled back breathlessly, taking a moment to angle his head a little higher before leaning in to kiss him again.

This need for Erwin was something different altogether, he didn't want any other Alpha but Erwin. With every heartbeat, it echoed throughout his body that he needed Erwin against him and inside him. It had intensified over the weeks that the two had gotten to know each other and here they were, finally giving into that need. Was it just the heat or something more? Levi couldn’t focus on those thoughts at the moment.

Arching his back away from the carriage wall, he pressed his chest against Erwin's as the blonde's hands explored his back. He loved every single touch Erwin pressed to his body, practically making his Omega purr. The sensations were heightened when Erwin rutted his hips against Levi's causing a surprised loud moan to echo into their mouths. 

His body shivering as the sensations sent sparks through his member and down his legs, their members connecting through the material of clothing causing slick to drip from his hole and soaking through his long johns and his pants. He tightened his thighs around Erwin's waist, pulling his hips back and rutting against them again. Their hips moved as one as their lips grew feverish with need. His panting grew between the kiss and he was grateful for the break from the kiss as he tried to collect himself. 

Cursing at trying to keep some composure, he tossed aside the idea as he reached down with quick hands, he unbuttoned Erwin's shirt with each button undone, he traced the new skin with his fingers. Once the buttons were free, Erwin’s took a sigh of relief when the shirt was removed and his jacket and shirt were shed off his broad shoulders. His eyes roamed over Erwin's naked torso; taking in every scar, freckle and pale skin or muscle. His skin taking on a healthy flush as he was met with his Omega instincts and newfound desire for his husband.

He looked back up into those blue eyes as his lips were claimed. He never got the chance to voice how beautiful he thought his husband was. His eyes dilated as Erwin shifted their bodies, allowing for Levi to be pressed against the wall and whimper, knowing they were so close but so far apart.

His hands wandered to the collar of Levi's coat to peel off his shoulders, where he finally reached forward to undo the button of his pants. He broke the kiss abruptly, looking down as he roughly pulled the trousers along with Levi's slickened underwear. His body moved back haphazardly to tear them off his legs where his shoes popped off in the process, leaving his husband in his spats to pool messily over his ankles. 

The smell intoxicated him. It was everywhere. He had even gotten some on his hands when pried his husband's thighs apart to envelop around his hips once again. 

"Darling," he growled, kneading his nose along the column of Levi's neck, pressing chaste and open-mouthed kisses to his gland. 

Erwin grew ravenous as Levi’s hands found purchase in Erwin's hair again, cradling the back of his head as he looked down at his naked body. He flushed at the realization of how naked he was and quickly kicked off every last bit of clothing until nothing was on him aside from his husband. He whimpered as Erwin spread his legs, exposing his slick covered hole. 

"Erwin," Levi moaned the Alpha's name, trying to push some understanding of the need he had for the other man. 

He sighed in relief and let out a groan as Erwin's body covered his own; pressing possessive kisses to his neck. He tossed his head back and allowed Erwin to do as he pleased. His eyes fluttered shut as he cradled Erwin's head to his body, his other hand tracing over Erwin's chest and to the waistband of his briefs. He quickly undid the button with one hand and pushed his pants down as far as he could. 

Using his feet, he pushed them down to his knees before giving up the struggle and focusing on freeing Erwin. He pushed the long John's down as well until Erwin's rather hard length slipped out and slapped Levi on the thigh. He hesitated for a second before wrapping his hand around the member and stroking it with his fist. 

"Please," he begged, needing something, needing anything. 

He groaned, neck arching back when Levi grabbed his sex. Obscene noises resounded in the air as it began to drip with precum, but he was fully erect by the time he drew Levi's hand away to pin against the wall. 

"Shh," he shushed him through their delirious antics as he leaned in tenderly kissing Levi on the lips, urging him to relax in a silent manner.

Biting his lip, he looked towards the front of the carriage and remembered the driver but he was quickly forgotten when Erwin began to kiss him again. 

Groaning against his Alpha's lips, he wrapped one arm around Erwin's neck and the other arm wrapped around his back; holding him close. Their lips attacked each other as they practically fed each other with kisses, their lips moving as they panted into each other's mouths. The heat coursed through Levi's body, but he ignored the sensation to try and enjoy this moment. He didn't know if this would happen again and he wanted to enjoy every second.

Erwin aligned his cock against Levi's hole, thrusting forward a few times before Levi’s entrance kissed the head of his Alpha’s cock. Levi inched his hips forward to envelope himself around his cock, giving Erwin and himself what they were both longing for in this moment. Levi was caught by surprise when he felt the tip of Erwin's sex brush against his hole until it eventually slid in. Arching his back, he threw his head back and cried out at the sensation of being filled. At that moment, he didn't care if he brought attention to the driver. All he cared about was being filled by Erwin, his Alpha. He clung to his mate's back, his nails digging in as he felt the pleasure course through him. 

"E-Erwin. Move!" He pleaded, his eyes clenching shut as he waited for the Alpha to move. Levi was slick and loose that there was no pain, just desperation and want for the man against his body. 

He pressed his face against Erwin's neck as the Alpha drew his hips back. The sensations intensifying as his hole was filled and emptied over and over again. Moaning, he pressed his face to the Alpha's neck as his body thrummed and thumped against the wall. He could only moan and plead for Erwin as his length drove in, causing him to see stars.

The motion of their hips had started out slow but it only took seconds for it ease into a hard and fast rhythm. He cradled the back of Levi's head, fisting some of his hair into his hand while he wrapped an arm around his lower back, to keep their bodies intimately pressed together. 

Levi's swollen cock bounced between their abdomens so persistently that it made Erwin pull back from the kiss to look down. He removed his arm from Levi's waist and used his body to pin Levi flush against the wall so that he could pleasure his husband with his hand. Erwin's eyes flicked back up to his lovers face, from his expression to the way his lips widened every time they made a lewd sound - it was enough to to make any Omega weak at the knees. 

The pleasure doubled as he was roughly pressed into the wall, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing throughout the small carriage. With every bump from the carriage, it seemed to cause Erwin to thrust deeper. In the end, this caused Levi's nerves to ignite and his body to cry out for more. He threw his head back letting out a cry when his length was being touched. 

They whined and groaned with each thrust, thumping Levi's body mercilessly into the wall until Erwin released himself deep into his husband's heat, burying his head into the crook of Levi's neck while his hips stuttered against him.

Digging his nails into the Alpha's back, the Omega clung to his husband as the pleasure intensified. His stomach tied up in knots while his toes curled and he let out a wail. The orgasm tore through his body as one as he spurted come between their bodies. He arched his back off the wall as the orgasm cascaded through him before subsiding. Levi collapsed against Erwin, clinging to his husband as he filled him to the brim. Levi only had enough energy to moan at the sensation as he brushed Erwin's hair back in comfort. 

Erwin rested his cheek against his husband's neck for a few minutes to catch his breath before sitting up to look around. His hair stuck in all directions, the slick from Levi's heat painted the lower half of the Alpha's body and it wasn’t hard to tell they were both parched. 

Erwin tried sitting up as he pushed Levi's thigh to one side and attempted to pull back but Levi flinched. Firm, broad legs were quickly wrapped around Erwin's waist, keeping their bodies together and preventing any major movements of separation. 

"Don't move!" Levi snapped, feeling as if he would tear in half if Erwin insisted on doing that again. 

The knot barely tugged on Levi’s walls and it was enough to cause some discomfort. They were stuck together for some time now. Fortunately, Erwin obeyed and Levi could rest his head back on the seat, relaxed and for the moment. His hair still matted to his head by the combined sweat and slick from his heat. His cheeks felt flushed as he laid there panting and sated for the moment. Looking up at Erwin, he watched his husband frantically worry about his knot and being caught in such a position. He was grateful that the blonde had stopped moving, but it wasn't hard to tell that he looked worried at the prospect. 

"Driver?" Erwin thumped the ceiling of the carriage to get the man's attention. "How much longer until we arrive?" He yelled through the roof and a muffled voice replied, "-I've been driving slowly since something spooked old Bethany ‘ere!"

Referring to the horse, Levi flushed brightly while Erwin tried hard to stifle a laugh when Levi covered his face with his hands from embarrassment. The Alpha clearly didn't seem to share in his husband’s discomfort while Levi struggled to come to terms that the two had actually just consummated their marriage in a carriage. He knew it had been his fault with his heat-induced moaning and pleading, but now that he had a clear head he could feel self-conscious about what happened. The Alpha seemed to take pride in what transpired between them, it wasn't hard to tell from the coy look on his face when he dared to look up. 

"You are a gentleman, sir!" Erwin grinned wolfishly. 

Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead, sat up as best as he could and pushed on Erwin’s chest, motioning for him to lay back down on the leather seat. As soon as Erwin was laid out Levi followed suit and rested on top of him without needing to worry about his knot softening anytime soon. 

"We lost our composure..." Levi mumbled nestling his head on Erwin’s chest with his ear over his heart. He hid a small smile to the sound of the thumping resounding against his ear, echoing with his own heartbeat. 

"I'm glad that we did that, you look much better for it," Erwin replied, resting a hand on top of Levi's back whilst he watched the roof with vague interest. 

He let his chest rise and fall softly as the carriage pulled them closer and closer to their destination until Erwin's knot softened and slipped out of his hole, making Levi let out a whimper at the loss. He flushed to the noise, never having heard such a noise before. He knew though that the pain would return when his body would begin to crave Erwin again. 

Levi laid still on top of Erwin's body, his legs neatly tucked on either side of Erwin's hips but the cold air that seeped in from under the door was starting to touch his skin. He began to quiver as the cold touched his skin. 

"The suppressants you've been taking... they also act as birth control, right?" Erwin asked as he found Levi's shirt on the floor and placed it on his back, momentarily covering the two of them when Erwin noticed the trembling in Levi’s shoulders. 

"They're supposed to work as a birth control too but I’ve been forgetting to take them," he admitted to the Alpha as he sat up gingerly, not hiding anything from his husband anymore. “Living as a Beta… I almost forgot I was an Omega.” 

Carefully, he slipped off Erwin’s body and began to dress. His hands and legs shook from the after-effects of his orgasm and the pain that his body had dealt with till moments ago. He pulled his pants on and winced at the slick, wet feeling touching his skin but he ignored it for the time being. Once his pants, spats and shirt were on; he sat back down and tried to button his shirt up; failing rather pathetically as his hands continued to shake. He finally gave up and laid back against the seat; his shirt and petticoat lay open, exposing his chest. Levi was too tired to care at the moment, not worrying about what he looked like, it was only them after all.

“Don’t worry,” Levi grumbled, “Omegas only hit the peak of their fertility towards their last day of heat." 

He remembered reading a theory once that it gave an Omega the chance to find a stronger mate to breed with, although that was the least of his worries at the moment. 

“Did you remember to bring your suppressants with you?”

Levi hesitated, “No-” 

“Levi...” The Alpha warned.

"I'm sure we can find suppressants here!" Levi snapped, now closing his own petticoat by wrapping it around his body. "Nobody is going to find out..." He grumbled, thinking that his Alpha felt ashamed to be married to an Omega more than anything. 

His hand clenched into a fist at the idea, hating the way Omega's were looked upon.  
Erwin grunted something beneath his breath before turning away to open a window to let some of the musky scents out. They’d soon be arriving at their holiday home in the icy meadows. He had been told that there was a hot springs somewhere along here too but so far as Levi could tell he hadn't seen them yet. Although he didn't have time to look as he had been distracted for some duration of their journey. 

Levi crossed his legs and folded his arms in his lap in a huff and focused his attention outside with a glare. His eyes flickered periodically between Erwin and the scenery while the blonde fixed his ruffled up clothing. Levi quickly shook the anger away, moving his body over to the wall where he had just been pinned to. He winced at the movement, knowing he would be sensitive for a while since it had been his first time being with an Alpha. He secured the coat around him and rested his head against the door frame. He glanced at Erwin once again and noticed a strange look cross his face as he looked down at Levi's... abdomen? His brow furrowed as he looked down and gritted his teeth in anger. 

"I'm not going to get pregnant!" He snapped, feeling hurt and betrayed after what they just did together. 

The blonde mirrored Levi's glare before stating, “You’re getting defensive over nothing.” 

Levi clicked his tongue but he couldn't help but feel insecure as he tucked his arms around his stomach, cradling the part of his body that clearly had no life in it. Erwin did not say anything more to bait Levi's uneven mood and calmly sighed, looking away from Levi altogether. 

When the carriage came to a complete stop, Erwin climbed out and held out a hand for Levi to take a hold of. Levi pushed his pride aside and let Erwin help him out of the carriage. The ice crunched under their feet and he held onto Erwin for both of them to use as support. The last thing he needed was Erwin to slip and injure himself.

He looked up as the two took the short path up to the two-story cottage, opening the door to lead Levi inside to where a warm fire welcomed them into the cosy living area. Erwin led Levi towards the seafoam blue velvet chaise. He released Levi before ushering him onto the piece of furniture. Levi sighed in gratuitous relief at finally arriving at their destination. He didn’t even care to take off his coat as he sprawled himself on the furniture. He simply watched Erwin walk back out to fetch their luggage.

Levi resisted a small whimper as the Alpha slipped away, feeling uncharacteristically helpless in his sore and wary state from being away from his husband. The Omega pushed himself up onto his elbows as he spied through the glass doors of the cottage, watching Erwin’s trek down the garden path. Looking beyond his husband offloading the carriage, the landscape was dotted with stunning trees that blended into the distance with a snowstorm overshadowing it. 

Still carefully keeping an eye on the Alpha as he brought the bags in, he saw his husband bend down to set them on the floor and straightened his posture before he caught the Omega staring. Saying nothing, Erwin simply smiled before going back out to collect the last of their things.Levi couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt better the next time he looked out the large bay window after that. 

He watched Erwin conversing with the older Alpha briefly before pointing out the town at the bottom of the hill. He knew the two of them wouldn't be going anywhere for a few days and Erwin wanted to make sure that the two had everything they needed. 

When Erwin returned to the living room, he quickly closed the door behind himself for their much-needed privacy, preventing to cold air to come any further in. He headed towards the chaise where Levi was lounging on and sat on the plush carpeted floor beside his husband to wipe the sweat from his forehead for his efforts. 

"I don't want to fight," he sighed, turning around to search for his husband’s face. 

Levi regretted the fact that he snapped at the one person who cared for him, especially when the end of today would leave the both of them licking their wounds. Gazing down at his husband, Levi tenderly reached down and pushed the sweaty hair from his face. 

"No more fighting," he agreed, knowing they would always have their differences but now was not the time to focus on them. 

Levi noted how tired his husband looked as the Alpha pulled his scarf off and left it in a pile haphazardly on the floor beside him. and decided to let him rest for awhile before his heat acted up again. 

"Come on," he whispered as he gently brought Erwin’s head to lay in his lap. 

Erwin nodded slowly as he shuffled out of his coat, emitting the smell of cologne and sweat that had been harboured within it. Levi felt dizzy when he reached over to help his husband out of his coat. Damn Alpha pheromones. He brought it to his chest to fold, carefully pulling at the clip to free his husband’s pocket watch to safely deposit it on the table. He clicked it open to check the time but instead, his eyes darted to the miniature portrait of himself staring back at him.

Whether it was for social engagements, work or simply doting around the estate, Levi reminded himself that there was never a time he saw the Alpha without it. Even if his heat had elicited the frenzied sex in the carriage earlier, Levi began to wonder if Erwin truly began falling in love with him before that. 

Levi deposited the coat at the foot of the chaise and Erwin carefully climbed onto the lounge. Once the Alpha settled down, he grabbed a spare blanket from the back of the chair to cover him with it. Smiling, Levi stroked his fingers through his hair while Erwin turned onto his side and rested his arm on his stomach. 

He listened to the crackling noises and watched the flames lick the air while it grew dark outside. Even as it grew quiet, Levi could practically see the Alpha’s thoughts radiating from the top of his head. 

“What is it?” He deadpanned. “I can almost hear you thinking out loud.” 

Erwin snorted. “You worry too much about me,” he caught Levi’s hand to nuzzle against his cheek. 

“You worry too little about yourself,” Levi retorted, tone edging with frustration. 

Erwin tilted his head back to crack an eye open at Levi. “I worry about us,” he simply said.

“What do you mean?” Levi rose a brow. 

Erwin took in a breath and shifted around to face the Omega when speaking.

"I don't know what the right thing to do is," he explained heavily. "I made a promise to be a good husband to you.” 

“And you are!” Levi quickly interjected but the blonde squeezed his hand and shook his head, making Levi swallow. 

“I know how much this company means to you but in order to keep it safe I’m going to have to undermine you.” 

“How?” 

“The only way that this can remain a secret, Levi, is if I eventually buy out the Ackermans’ shares and become the sole proprietor.”


	8. Sorry

It has been decided that this fanfic will not be completed at the moment due to some personal issues. I apologize for leaving you hanging at a time like this in the fanfic. Maybe one day, I will come back and finish it but for now it will be left at this. 

Thank you for the comments, kudos and hits they were much appreciated.

Karlee


End file.
